


Surprises in Bed

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple is finally in bed together after a long time apart, but the wife is in a much lewder mood than the husband. My first attempt at writing omorashi without any female peeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2 different prompts at OTPeePrompts.

Bryce arrived home on a snowy January evening. His time away on business hadn't exactly been torture, but it had been 10 days in unfamiliar places surrounded by people he could hardly relate to at all. He was glad to be home. 

Bryce was a ginger-haired young man who looked younger than he was. He had greyish blue eyes, prominent cheekbones, a pointed chin, and a wiry body. He still found himself mistaken for a teenager sometimes despite being closer to his 30s than his teens. He'd grown a beard and mustache so people would take him seriously, but his wife thought it looked incongruous with his boyish features so now he was smooth-faced once more. He was wearing a charcoal suit he was very tired of wearing.

His wife Marie greeted him at the door, practically ambushing him with a barrage of hugs and kisses. The honeymoon was long over and they'd settled into a tepid routine, but the couple still loved each other dearly. Time apart made them realize this all the more.

Marie was a small and trim woman, Lebanese in parentage but born and brought up in an insipidly American suburbia not unlike her present residence. She had dreamy dark eyes, kissable plump lips, and sleek black hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The captivating features of her visage would usually divert most attention away from her body, but not tonight. She was dressed in an amazing surprise for her long-absent lover.

It was a bright red bodycon dress with a flowery lace pattern. It opened in the back and barely let her legs begin before it stopped. Much more skin showed through the lace. She had never found an outfit that accentuated her form as well as this. Her body wasn't stellar. Her legs could have been longer and her bust could have been larger, but everything between her knees and waistline was the stuff of exquisite sculptures. This dress managed to show that off perfectly while still looking sophisticated. The it was complimented by black high heel pumps. She hated wearing them, but she knew how much Bryce loved her in heels. They also went a little way toward closing the gap between her height and his.

Marie had her own blossoming career and her own share of stress to put up with. Her work week started again tomorrow bright and early, but she had sacrificed her day of relaxing. She worked hard to give her husband the hero's welcome. The house was spotless, there was a home cooked meal waiting for him, and here she was looking her best. Her man was going to be pleased.

And he was. The 2 passionately kissed, talked over the delicious dinner, talked for an hour more, and relaxed in the comfortable and familiar bed that he had missed during his time away. She was also pleased to be in bed, but soon found their eagerness to get to the bedroom early was for 2 different reasons.

Marie removed her shoes in the most feminine leg-accentuating way she could pull off, then seductively slipped off her dress and peeled off her backless bra. Bryce had complimented her outfit, but he didn't have anything to say about her underwear when she liberated it from its brilliant red coverings. It was a pair of thong-panties; tasteful, but with its share of lace. She was almost as proud of this find as the dress, and her body was just the right thing to fill it thanks to a combination of good genes, healthy diet, and painstaking waxing. The brilliant white fabric pleasantly contrasted her skin like whipped cream on caffè latte. Bryce didn't give this delectable sight so much as a long glance.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Marie said in a sweet and pleasant tone, trying not to sound scolding, after Bryce had turned out the last light and burrowed under the heavy covers without a word.

"I'm sorry," he said. He turned the lamp on, looked deep into his wife's eyes, and pecked her once on the lips. "Good night," he said, then turned the lamp back off.

Marie's face involuntarily became like that of a pouting child. "The night is young," she began, "and we've been apart for ages and ages. There's plenty of time to make up for lost time."

"I think the day is done for me," Bryce said as he buried his head in the pillow.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? It goes 'S,' then 'E,' and ends with an 'X.'"

"Not tonight. I'm worn out."

Marie's voice got a little less sweet and playful. More insistent. "I was worn out from the day's work too, but seeing you for the first time in so long gave me a shot of energy. I'm so enthused right now it almost hurts. I could give you the greatest lay, make a batch of cookies from scratch, then give you another great lay."

Bryce's head abruptly left the pillow. "Do you really feel like baking cookies? I can stay awake a bit."

Marie stopped even trying to sound sweet or polite. "Don't you know how insulting it is to suggest you'd rather eat cookies than have sex with me?"

"But I thought I was complimenting your baking," asked the bemused Bryce

"Is it because I'm not fresh enough?" Marie asked while she was sniffing a few parts of her body. "I took a shower noonish, but I didn't know I'd work up such a sweat, and..."

"It's not that. I'd enjoy making love any other time. I appreciate how arousing you are right now. But I'm just too tired to enjoy you like that tonight."

"I'll wash up. When I'm all..."

"You're not listening!" Now the husband and wife were equally annoyed. "Okay, think of this. Suppose you offered me a plate of cookies when I was sick to my stomach. Just because I couldn't eat them wouldn't mean I didn't think they were delicious. That's how I feel..."

"Cookies again!"

"What? You make the best cookies. I haven't had any since the Christmas party."

"You haven't had any of [i]me[/i] in 11 days. It pains me to hear that you don't miss that. Pains and confuses. Your parts should be itching for me. Overflowing. Dying do be put to use."

"If I'm dying to do anything it's go to sleep. How about this. If I wake up in a couple hours and feel rested, we'll make love. All right?"

"All right," she replied with an exaggerated pout. "I think I'll take a shower anyway. A cold one."

They kissed again, but to her it felt like a consolation prize. She walked off to the shower. He wanted to ask her to wait until he'd used the toilet, but decided that was a rude thing to ask of a loving wife who felt she had already put up with too much tonight.

Marie was still in the shower when Bryce fell asleep. She still hadn't dressed when he woke up 4 hours later. It was chilly for her, even under the covers, but she was soaking up her husband's body heat as best she could. She could feel almost any muscle movement, wrapped around him like she was. She also couldn't sleep. Naturally, she noticed his restored consciousness instantly.

"Good morning, honey. It's 2:20 A.M. Feeling rested, refreshed, and ready?" She answered her own question as she gently touched the tall spire sticking up from Bryce's pyjama bottom to feel the rock-hard flesh beneath. "You seem pretty ready."

Bryce's body stirred to life. He returned Marie's cuddles, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the smooth skin of her back.

"I hate to disappoint you," he said, "but that's just morning wood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's...what? It's supposed to mean what it always means. I'm stiff as a board because I just woke up."

"Because I was embracing you in your sleep, right?"

"Maybe, but it does that pretty often whether you're here or not."

"Because you're dreaming of sex, right?"

"Maybe, but it really just does it all the time at night. Don't you know this already?"

"Why would I know that? I don't have one."

"You're a 25 year old woman. Have you really never heard of morning wood, or learned what it meant?"

"For 24 of those years I didn't have one of these toys to play around with," she explained as she put her hand back on her husband's throbbing erection. "Can I take it out of the package?" she asked as her fingers eagerly fiddled with the waistband of his pyjamas.

"Not now. I really need to go to the bathroom. That's another thing that can make it hard, you know."

She withdrew from him. After they'd both laid silently in bed for 2 minutes, she spoke again.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go?"

"Not now. It's too hard."

"Too hard to aim?"

"No. Well, that is difficult, but mostly I just can't pee."

"You mean you really can't?"

"I mean it's physically impossible. Right now my body's ready for mating, not bladder emptying. I have to let it settle down."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A little while. Don't pressure me."

"Wouldn't it be put to better use in me? Afterwards I'm sure it'll settle down enough for the toilet."

"No. I don't want to gross you out, but it hurts. I have to take care of this before I do anything else."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Really it hurts?"

"Yeah, really. I needed to go as soon as I laid down in bed, but you took a shower and I fell asleep. But I think I will be up to conjugal relations once I've used the bathroom and recovered from the holding."

"It's so bad you need to recover? Tell me how bad it hurts."

Bryce laughed at the gross, immature conversation that was unfolding.

"It's like a rock somehow inserted itself into my body. It's grinding my insides in the most sensitive place."

"I wonder how big a man's bladder inflates," Marie said as her hands worked their way into Bryce's pyjamas. She let out a whispered exclamation as they stopped a little above his waist. "Ooh! I can feel it. It [i]is[/i] like a rock! I bet I've never held half this much in. Tell me how it feels to you."

"It feels like I've been on long road trip with no rest stops. It feels like I didn't want to use the restrooms at school, and I didn't have time to go before the carpool came, and class still isn't out yet."

"Nice! Give me another one."

"It feels like our date at the carnival. It was so hot I had to drink so much."

"I remember! They wouldn't let us bring water bottles in from outside, so we had to glug it all down before we entered. We had to get more drinks about 5 minutes later. The heat was awful."

"But I loved it."

"Oh, of course!" Marie's voice grew excited as her mind relived that romantic summer day. "The heat couldn't kill the thrill."

"But it tried."

"Oh God! I was a mess, sweating so much. I was afraid I looked and smelled awful. Of course that made me so nervous I sweated more."

"You couldn't have been sweating as much as me. I'd never been so close to a girl in my life."

"Really? You were 20!"

"21, I think. But inexperienced. On the tilt-a-whirl you hugged me so tight I thought I was gonna burn up. Lethal fever."

"Good times! We suffered, but it was great."

"I drank lots of water. That's why I brought it up. I had to go to the bathroom almost the whole time, and it was torture by the end. But I couldn't excuse myself. I just couldn't look in the eyes of this beautiful, charming, impossibly perfect girl who was somehow my date, and tell her I needed to go to the bathroom."

"You're so cute. You endured pain for me when you didn't even have to. I had no clue your privates were stinging.

"That's how they are now. But I think I'm ready."

Marie didn't ask permission this time. She loosened the waistband and pulled his pyjama bottom down to his ankles.

"Hey! Hey!"

"It's gotten softer," she reported. She knew this because she was handling it like it was a banana and she wanted to know if it was overripe yet. "I'll fix it."

"We can do this in the morning. I need that right now. For the toilet."

"Morning? Morning! You said we'd go at it after you peed."

"No. Maybe I did...? I don't know. But now I'm feeling too tired. I wouldn't be any good. So...hands off."

"That's no way to talk to your amorous wife!"

"Hands off, please, dear."

She took her hands away from his manhood, then rolled her body on top of him. Her thighs were now squeezing where her hands were a few seconds earlier.

"I want to, Marie...sweetheart...honey buns...hot treat. I can't though. I need to use the bathroom and go to sleep."

"You need to sleep with me [i]then[/i] use the bathroom."

"No! This is too much. I need the to go [i]now[/i]."

"But you can't if it's too hard, and it's getting harder." She rubbed herself up and down his half-naked body like a reptile rubs against a log when it sheds its skin."

"Cool it! Please! I'd love this any other time, but now's not the time."

"It will be!" She grabbed his hand and made them both feel his erection. "Feel that? It's as hard as ever."

"See what you've done? Now I have to wait to pee. It's already agony."

"Describe the agony. Maybe I'll stop."

"I've been holding so long I know it'll hurt for a while after I've gone. Not a bad hurt, but that tingling. Like sand scratching up blood vessels or something, right in my crotch and even in my sides."

"That's just delicious. I've had some days I was really bursting, but never as bad as you have it right now."

"There, I'm playing your game. Now move your body."

"That's not how you address a loving wife."

"Please move your body."

"You can say it better."

"Pretty please?"

"Not that way!" She started grinding harder.

"Please...please move your sexy body."

"You're doing better."

"Please move your nubile, smooth, healthy, fit, curvy, fresh, clean, perfectly waxed body."

"Of course," she sang sweetly. She rolled off of him, only to climb back on in the opposite position. Now they were both facing the ceiling, her head was under his chin, the shaft of his hardened manhood was nestled between her shapely buttocks, and the tip was right between her legs.

"That's cheating!"

"So's saying we're going to have sex after your bathroom break when you really don't want to. So's sweet-talking me on the phone when you didn't really want to have sex when we reunited."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm too tired to do it right. How can I make that any clearer?"

"It's funny how when I say I'm too tired for something you keep pressing and pressing and pressing the issue, but when you say you're tired the whole world has to come to a halt."

"Let's not fight," Bryce pleaded.

"I think it's a little late for that," Marie snapped.

"If you get off me we can both calm down and have some gentle cuddling."

"Fine!"

They laid next to each other in silence for several minutes. Bryce remembered he was half-naked, and tried to put his pyjama bottom back in place. He accidentally caught the waistband on his still-engorged organ, and Marie giggled like a schoolgirl at the silly display.

"You're so hard you can't even get dressed."

Bryce stripped naked. "Is this better?"

"A little bit. You have a nice penis, you know."

"Thank you?" Bryce said, feeling a little weird.

"You also keep your body in shape, and you've grown more handsome and manly since I met you. I think I should compliment your body because you complimented mine just now. And all of it's true."

"Thank you. Are we a loving couple again?"

"We always are." Marie blew him a kiss.

Bryce started to cuddle, but was afraid she'd start hardening him up again. He held her hand instead. It was an odd scene, 2 naked people lying on top of bed covers with their bodies several feet apart and their hands joined.

After a few more minutes, Bryce was ready to try for the toilet again.

"Can I go with you?" Marie asked. Bryce gave her an odd look.

"Why?"

"I want to see your naked body in the light. Just give me this little treat, because I'm gonna go hungry tonight.

Bryce extended a beckoning finger, and they walked into the bathroom together. As soon as Bryce's hand was on the light switch Marie's was on his manhood.

"Here's the deal. I'll let you off the hook if I get to aim."

"What?"

"Hold it while you pee."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...no! It's too much. It's too...personal."

"We're married! We've done the most personal thing there is! I'm allowed to hold your pee-pee while you wee-wee."

Bryce gave his wife an even stranger look because of her choice of words. "Fine, if you'll leave me alone."

She instantly started rubbing the organ like it was a cow's udder and she was a milk maid.

"No! Not that!"

"You won't use this on your own so I guess I'll have to take over."

"Please! I need to pee!"

"How bad?"

"Too bad to describe! I can't think of words!"

"Try." 

"I was so close and now I can't! That makes it so so so much worse!"

"How much worse?"

"It just hurts so much!"

"How bad?"

"Please stop!"

Tears were falling down Bryce's face, but they only made Marie more excited. Her hands started working faster. "I won't stop until it's fully hard!"

"Why? We still won't have sex."

"But you'll be punished!"

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Because! Now tell me how much it hurts!"

"You're really...really...!"

"What am I?"

"Kinky? Is that what I'm supposed to say?"

"I [i]am[/i] kinky! You can be kinky too! All you have to do is ask, but you never ever ask! But right now it's about me. Tell me how much I'm hurting you!"

"It's as hard as it gets!"

"I'll keep on rubbing and fondling until you tell me what I want to hear."

"The safe word?"

"We never chose one!"

"I'm sick! It's like the pee is sloshing around inside me! It doesn't just hurt it's also queasening!"

Marie released him with a laugh. "You made up a word. You're cute."

"Are we done here?"

"Oh no. But we can play a different game. If you won't please me like a man, please me like a cute boy."

"How?"

"Put your clothes on, young man!" Marie suddenly demanded in a serious tone. She returned to the bedroom, turned on the light, and tapped her foot as her bewildered husband climbed back into his sleepwear.

"I'm dressed."

Marie took the chair from the writing desk and moved it to the corner of the room.

"Sit quietly. You're in time out."

"Seriously?"

"Don't talk back!"

She made him stay there for 10 minutes before saying, "It's time to kiss and make up."

He walked up to her, trying to look as shy and nervous as he could (which wasn't difficult in this situation), and kissed her on the cheek.

The schoolmarmish look she'd put on melted into a smile. He was just too cute.

"Now is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"That's an awfully adult way of saying it."

"May I please go potty, Ms. Marie?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Is it an emergency?"

By this point Bryce was keyed into what his quirky wife was wanting. He bent his knees, grabbed his crotch with both hands, wiggled his body around, and whined, "Yes it is! I'm gonna have an accident!"

"There's no shame in that. We've all had an accident at some time. Why don't you just let it go?"

Bryce was speechless. He broke character, stared at Marie, and asked what she meant.

"You can go wee-wee in your P.J.s. It's all right with me."

He remained frozen, as if the situation had overwhelmed him to the point of shutting off his brain.

"Go. Just let it out. You'll feel better."

Still no reaction from Bryce.

"If you keep stalling you might have to be disciplined again."

Bryce's still slightly hardened genitals were poking a little bump into the crotch of his light blue pyjamas. All of a sudden the tip was navy blue. Then the whole crotch was that color. Soon it had migrated to the loose pantlegs. 

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief. He made a noise to express his current state. It wasn't quite a sigh, it wasn't quite a moan, and it wasn't quite the word "oh," but it sounded a little like each of those sounds. It was long and loud and full to the brim with pleasure. Anyone overhearing would have assumed he was emitting a fluid besides urine.

Deep rich blue colored his legs all the way down like a waterfall. Just as deep and rich was the yellow of the long-held urine that trickled down his bare feet. Before long it was pouring around his feet like they were part of a fountain, while hardly a square inch of his pyjamas below the crotch stayed the original color. A glistening golden pool formed on the varnished wooden floor, and it didn't stop growing until it was 3 or 4 feet across.

"Don't you feel better?" Marie asked, still speaking as to a child.

"Yes!"

"How good did it feel?"

Bryce broke his charade with what he said, but Marie was pleased to hear it. "Like a long, exhausting, fulfilling night in bed with you."

She beamed. "You know what? I feel pretty fulfilled too. You can keep your penis out of me tonight. It's already done plenty to entertain me."

"I didn't know you liked this sort of thing," Bryce mumbled.

Marie just smiled.

"This was only on the spur of the moment, right?" he asked. "You haven't been liking it already...have you?"

"Bryce Morton Landegger, we've hardly been married half a year. You don't know everything I like." She stopped lecturing and voiced a genuine sentiment of gratitude. "Thanks for putting up with this."

"I...don't think I did," Bryce said sheepishly. "I didn't have much choice." He wasn't very articulate at the moment. He tried to collect his thoughts and prepare some angry words about the violating (if somewhat pleasurable) experience his wife had just put him through.

"Maybe I was a teensy tidbit too rough," she admitted, "but I think somebody's earned a batch of fresh baked cookies."

The rant Bryce was about to begin was deleted from his mind when he heard this. He smiled wordlessly.

"Now run along and wash up like a good boy," Marie said as she thrust her shivering legs into a pair of sweatpants. Then she added, "Oh, and don't forget to mop up your puddle."


End file.
